Pasión oscura
by YovanovaHello29
Summary: -¡Yo maté a Sirius Black! – Aún recuerdo como la luz de los ojos de ese miserable desaparecía mientras yo me mofaba de él. Es uno de los recuerdos más preciados que mantengo, pero hay uno del que no me he podido deshacer en la vida, que guardo con mucho cariño y llenos de pasión. Esta es la historia de como yo conocí al Señor Tenebroso, y me puse a.. todos sus sus servicios. Lemmon


**CAPITULO 1**

-¡Yo maté a Sirius Black! – Aún recuerdo como la luz de los ojos de ese miserable desaparecía mientras yo me mofaba de su desgracia. Es uno de los recuerdos más preciados que mantengo en mi mente, pero hay uno del que no me he podido deshacer en la vida, hay uno que guardo con mucho cariño y aunque se me haya obligado a olvidar todo aquello yo jamás podré borrar aquellos buenos tiempos en los que el señor tenebroso me trataba mejor que a los demás. Sí, la loca de Bellatrix Lestrange era la mujer de confianza de Lord Voldemort, el mago más temido en el mundo mágico, lo compartía todo conmigo.

¿Qué cómo empezó todo? Empecemos por el principio.

Dieciocho años atrás, mucho antes de la muerte de los Potter uno de mis grandes amigos durante esa época, Severus Snape me cito en el callejón Nóctum. Su carta me conmocionó bastante, estaba demasiado alterado, en aquella carta me decía que tenía algo muy importante que decirme, que no me lo podía explicar por escrito, que debíamos vernos.

Preocupada por Severus me di prisa en arreglarme, me quite los harapos de estar en casa y me vestí con mi vestido negro, mi túnica negra hasta los tobillos y mis botas de tacón, cogí mi escoba y sin pensármelo dos veces alcé el vuelo hacia mi encuentro con Snape.

Cuando llegue al lugar de la cita comencé a buscar a Severus con la mirada, de repente note una mano en el centro de mi espalda que comenzó a empujarme para que anduviera deprisa. Me asusté, ese callejón era terrorífico, por el caminaban las personas mas escalofriantes que te pudieras echar a la cara. Metí mi mano en mi escote y saqué mi varita, sutilmente sin que la persona que tenía detrás de mí se diera cuenta. Di una vuelta sobre mí misma encarando a aquella persona y le puse la varita en la garganta.

-¡Maldito seas Severus! ¿Tú sabes el susto que me has dado? - Le dije con la varita aún pegada a su yugular.

Respirando tranquila, la retiré y volví a guardarla.

-Veo que sigues igual Bellatrix. – Me contesto un Snape muy serio y sin expresión.

Fruncí el ceño y me cruce de brazos. – ¿Se puede saber para que me citas aquí? Estaba muy ocupada planeando como fastidiar a los asquerosos muggles. – Le hablo con indiferencia pero estoy preocupada por lo que le pueda estar pasando.

Me agarró del brazo con brusquedad y tiro de mí hasta llevarme hacia un callejón sin salida. – ¿Severus se puede saber donde me estas llevando? – Snape seguía callado sin decir ni una mísera palabra. Me empotró contra la verja que limitaba esa calle con la siguiente y levantó la manga de su negra túnica para enseñarme un tatuaje, ese tatuaje estaba formado por una calavera de la que salía una larga serpiente, un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral. - ¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso Severus? – Agarré su brazo y lo mire con fascinación.

-Es la marca oscura Bellatrix, un mago muy poderoso está reclutando un ejército para hacerse con el poder del mundo mágico y yo me he alistado en él. – Me dijo mientras soltaba su muñeca de mi mano y bajaba con brusquedad la manga de su túnica para esconder la marca de nuevo.

-¿Y quién es él? – Pregunté emocionada, el simple hecho de pensar que era un hombre con poder ya me excitaba hasta puntos inimaginables. - ¿Quién es Severus? Deseo saberlo. –

Snape me miraba con una ceja levantada. – No me esperaba que tuvieras esta reacción ante lo que te he contado, no obstante me alegra que no hayas puesto el grito en el cielo. ¿Estás segura de querer saber quién es? –

Yo asentía con los ojos abiertos como platos – Si Snape, dímelo, yo también quiero formar parte de este jueguecito. Parece muy divertido, y ya sabes lo que me gusta jugar. – Comencé a reírme con esa risa tan característica que yo tengo.

Snape me miraba desde la altura y con una media sonrisa en su boca comenzó a contármelo. – Este gran ejército consta de los magos más sanguinarios que hay en el mundo mágico, magos que están sedientos de poder y que no les importa pasar por encima de nadie para conseguirlo. – En mi cara apareció una amplia sonrisa al escuchar aquellas palabras, esas palabras que tanto se identificaban con mi persona. Severus seguía hablando. - ¿Y quién es el grandioso mago oscuro que está creando el ejército más poderoso del mundo? Lord Voldemort. – Lord Voldemort, ese siniestro nombre se me quedo clavado e hizo que los pelos de la nuca se me erizaran.

-Severus, ¿qué he de hacer para alistarme yo también? ¿Qué debo hacer para que el señor oscuro me elija a mí? –

Severus sonreía. – Yo sabía que no podrías resistirte a la sed de poder, sabía que en cuanto te lo contara ibas a querer ser uno de los fieles seguidores del señor oscuro, te conozco demasiado Bellatrix, más que tu misma. Lo único que debes hacer es venir conmigo a verle, él sabrá que hacer. No obstante, tendrás que mostrarle respeto y venerar el suelo por el que pisan sus pies. Te recomiendo no mirarle directamente a los ojos, es probable que pueda sentirse ofendido ante los ojos de gente inferior a él. –

Severus se dio la vuelta chasqueando los dedos y comenzó a caminar, yo caminé tras él. Con un movimiento de su varita hizo que su escoba se materializase, yo realice el mismo proceso, montamos en ellas y alzamos el vuelo hacia la estancia en la que se encontraba el señor tenebroso. Lord Voldemort.


End file.
